No, This Is Not Based Entirely on Julie's Life
"No, This Is Not Based Entirely on Julie's Life" is the first episode of the second season of NewsRadio, and the eighth episode overall. Synopsis As Dave wraps up a staff meeting, Joe makes an accusation that someone has been stealing his gelato, and he intends to determine who is responsible. He suggests to Dave that he could rig up an explosion on the gelato container if someone tries to open it, and Matthew ends up getting a firsthand demonstration. Jimmy drops by while on his vacation, claiming that he could think of no better place to spend it than in New York. Beth asks Lisa for advice on rekindling a long-distance relationship with her boyfriend, Keith. who is in England; she admits that she has taken naked pictures of herself to send to him. Lisa later wonders if she and Dave have enough sexual adventurousness in their relationship, especially after he mentions that an ex-girlfriend of his, Elizabeth, had once sent him naked pictures of herself. Beth shows Lisa her photos, only to find that she has mistakenly received someone else's pictures. They hurry together to the photo shop to exchange the photos, only to discover that the staff there all recognize her. Jimmy gets bored after a while, but is enlisted to deliver water cooler containers on account of mistaken identity. In the break room, Joe scans Bill with a black light, claiming he coated his gelato container with an ultraviolet die. Matthew is shown to have visible dye marks all over his hands and face; he claims he had to move the gelato in the freezer to get to his yogurt. Beth calls Keith to tell him she had burned her naked photos, but promises to take more after receiving his naked pictures. She later shows Lisa her new batch, but in these she has a paper bag over her head. She also shows one of the pictures to Bill, who messes with her by surprisingly giving an artistic critique. During a lunch break, Joe declares that the gelato thief is Milos the janitor, and demands that he be fired. Taking pity on Milos, Catherine offers Joe money to buy two gelatos each day. Beth tells Dave that she sent the new pics to Keith, who wants her to visit him in England. Jimmy reveals that he got fired from delivering water coolers for sleeping on the job. Lisa is still hung up about Dave's unwillingness to be open with her about his sexual desires. He admits that his real fantasy has been to make love on a space shuttle with a space prostitute, which she finds a little absurd. He later admits to Beth that his real turn-on is when Lisa is mad at him. Milos, still employed at WNYX, meets up with Bill. As it turns out, Bill has been paying Milos to steal Joe's gelato for him all along. He gives him a heads-up that in the future there will be an extra gelato to keep for himself. 'Quotes' "Pudding go boom!" -Milos Jimmy: "Why travel when you've got the resources of the world's greatest city... right here, right?" Dave:'' "Right."'' Jimmy: "Yeah... I'm gonna go use the can." Dave:'' "Ever since I was 14, I've always fantasized about... making love on the space shuttle."'' Lisa: "Well, that's.... That's, that's adorable, Dave." Dave:'' "With a space prostitute."'' Credits Main Cast Dave Foley as Dave Nelson Stephen Root as Jimmy James Andy Dick as Matthew Brock Maura Tierney as Lisa Miller Vicki Lewis as Beth Joe Rogan as Joe Garelli Khandi Alexander as Catherine Duke Phil Hartman as Bill McNeal Guest Stars Kyle T. Heffner as Counterman Neal Lerner as Employee #2 Chris Kattan as Employee #3 Steve Susskind as Milos Stan Cahill as Water Guy 'Trivia' In-Universe First appearance of Milos the Janitor. First appearance of the break room, which replaces the production booth from Season 1. Matthew, in his black light routine, references Mummenschanz, a Swiss mask theatre troupe. Based on Catherine's comment about it being Gandhi's birthday, this episode takes place on October 2. This is the first episode to feature Joe's homemade engineering skills. Bill is seen smoking a cigar for the first time in this episode, in lieu of cigarettes. Production The Julie referenced in the title is Julie Bean, a long-time friend/colleague of Creator Paul Simms who at the time was an associate producer. The Beth storyline was based on Julie's then-recent experience with a long-distance relationship in Ireland. This episode establishes a trend throughout Season 2 of Matthew being subject to a slapstick gag at the end of the teaser. According to the producers, NBC apparently got tired of this after a while.